In satisfactorily storing record discs in racks and compartments, one of the major problems is to avoid contact with the surfaces of the record discs by any handling mechanism, as well as by the walls of the storage devices themselves. Conventional grooved record discs, as well as compact record discs known as CD discs, are subject to scratching and marking of the information bearing surfaces which impairs the reproduction or recording on the record discs. It is always recommended that record discs should be handled only by their edges and should not be contacted on their surfaces.
A record storage device has been proposed as a solution to this problem wherein the record is kept away from the space-defining walls by a member which cooperates with a central hole in the record. Unfortunately, this solution calls for delicate and complicated handling of the record and is of use only for a single space and not for a group of juxtaposed spaces.
Also, there is always the possibility that the record, since it is retained only by way of its central hole, may at any time contact one of the walls of the storage device.